Une bonne tarte aux pommes
by Chookette
Summary: Petit OS sur le prompt suivant : "Wanda et Vision font une tarte aux pommes." Scarlet Vision Shipping et plein de Fluff !
Bonsoir les p'tits loups !
Voici un petit prompt vite fait que m'a filée une amie à moi, cl-hook par tumblr, très simple : Wanda et Vision font une tarte aux pommes.  
ET vu qu'on est tous mind-blown par le Scarlet Vision dans Civil War, voici un spoiler-free petit OS.

* * *

Le problème quand vous vivez avec des supers soldats sur-entrainés est qu'aucun d'eux ne sait cuisiner quoi que ce soit…au grand damn de Wanda Maximoff.  
Après tout, Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson et James Rhodes avaient tout trois étés dans l'armée, et la haute gastronomie n'avait jamais été vraiment dans leur habitudes. Quand à Natasha, disons que pour rentrer dans cette combinaison aussi étroite, elle n'était pas non plus enclin au dîners copieux.  
Vision lui, ne mangeait pas du tout. C'était un robot…un androïde synthétique. Il n'avait ni besoin de boire, ni besoin de manger, ni besoin de dormir. Ce qui, Wanda devait l'admettre, se révéla particulièrement utile les nombreuses nuits où, réveillée par un cauchemar sur la mort de son frère, elle finissait par tenir compagnie au tout jeune robot.  
Ainsi le jour ou l'équipe comprit que Wanda savait cuisiner, c'est à dire, le jour ou elle osa faire des pancakes pour tout le monde au petit déjeuner, tous la harcelèrent pour qu'elle leur cuisine tel ou tel plat qui de quelques manières leur rappelait leur vie d'avant.  
Parfois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la présence de Vision, l'observant calmement sans un mot, analysant ses moindres faits et gestes, ce qui avait pour conséquence de la faire rougir.  
Un jour, Sam était présent et ne put s'empêcher d'apporter son commentaire.  
« Ah je comprend pourquoi on t'appelle la Sorcière Rouge d'un coup ! »  
Les joues de Wanda avaient alors prit une teinte écarlate et Vision afficha clairement un regard d'incomprehension face à la conversation que ses deux camarades avaient.

Il faut dire que Wanda Maximoff était un mystère entier pour le synthézoide. Nombreuses étaient les fois où la jeune femme souhaitait rester seule, et pourtant, Vision savait très bien qu'elle avait besoin de compagnie.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que les rares fois où Wanda s'ouvrait à quelqu'un, c'était à lui. Pas Sam, ni Steve, ni Natasha. Lui, le robot.  
Une équation était alors un jour venue à Vision. Wanda était la seule des Avengers qui savait cuisiner. Wanda aime donc la nourriture. Une nuit, elle avait parlé de son dessert préféré : la tarte aux pommes, qui lui rappelait celles que Pietro et elles faisaient quand ils étaient plus jeunes.  
Donc, Wanda serait très heureuse si quelqu'un lui faisait une tarte aux pommes, non ?

* * *

« - Wanda ? »  
La jeune optimisée était assise sur un des fauteuils du salon. Elle s'amusait à faire leviter le jeu de cartes de Steve. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix si reconnaissable de son camarade, elle se retourna, laissant les cartes tomber sur la table basse.  
« - Hey Vizh ! »  
Elle remarqua alors ses épaules baissées et son regard fuyant. Etait-il… gêné ?

« - Vision ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Je me demandais si… euh… si cela vous…  
\- Tu, Vizh, je t'ai déjà dis de me tutoyer »

L'androide reprit :  
« - Si cela te ferais plaisir… de… de faire… » Il remarqua le regard appuyé de Wanda « de m'apprendre à faire une tarte aux pommes. »

Wanda fronça les sourcils.  
« - Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de manger.  
\- Oh non ! Ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour…c'est pour toi, Wanda.  
\- Oh. »

La Sokovienne se leva, s'approcha de Vision et lui sorti son plus grand sourire.  
« - Avec plaisir ! »

Quand il vit la mine enjouée de la Sorcière Rouge, Vision se sentit comme poussé par une étrange sensation qui l'éleva de quelques centimètres du sol. Il conclu qu'il aimait voir Wanda Maximoff heureuse et qu'il ferait donc tout son possible pour qu'elle le soit le plus souvent.

Ainsi ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux derrière l'îlot central de la cuisine, Wanda vérifiant qu'ils aient tout les ingrédients nécessaires et Vision la suivant avec hésitation.

Voyant son léger mal être, Wanda proposa à Vision d'éplucher puis de couper les pommes, le tout en insistant pour qu'il le fasse de façon normale, et non en utilisant ses pouvoirs.  
Ainsi pendant que Wanda préparait la pâte, Vision coupait les pommes, et personnes n'aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait de supers héros.

« - Vision ?  
\- Hmm ? » L'androïde resta concentré sur ses pommes et Wanda sourit à cette scène.  
« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si gentil avec moi ?  
\- Pardon ? » Il leva la tête.  
« - C'est que, tu n'es pas très bavard avec les autres, Vizh.

\- Oh. En vérité, je ressens chez eux une augmentation de leurs pulsations cardiaques, et une tension musculaire quand je m'approche d'eux, je crois que vous appelez ça, euh… de la crainte ?

\- Et tu n'en perçoit pas chez moi ?

\- C'est différent » continua t'il « Je perçoit les mêmes signes, mais, je ne perçoit de crainte envers moi. »  
Wanda posa délicatement la pâte dans le plat et fit signe à son camarade de la rejoindre pour y déposer les morceaux de pommes. Dès lors leur mains s'entremêlèrent timidement au dessus du plat. Les joues de l'optimisée prirent une teinte rosée et Vision ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer.  
« - Cela arrive souvent aussi.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Ta température interne qui augmente subitement, resultant une formation de ce qu'on appelle… un rougissement ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce phénomène. D'un autre côté, je suis toujours complètement rouge alors… »  
Wanda gloussa doucement. Les blagues de Vision, bien qu'extrêmement rares, sont toujours les meilleures.  
Après avoir mis la tarte préparée avec grand soin au four, il ne restèrent plus qu'a attendre.  
« - Wanda, la vérité c'est que… »  
Il avait l'air totalement désarmé face à elle, et la Sorcière Rouge ne pouvait que trouver ça, adorable, voir…mignon.  
Elle remarqua alors qu'ils se faisaient face. Il prit une inspiration, ce qui étonna Wanda. N'avait-il justement pas besoin de respirer ?  
« - Je pense que j'…j'aime, passer du temps avec toi. »

La prochaine chose que Vision put enregistrer, c'est le contact des lèvres de Wanda Maximoff sur sa joue.  
Dès lors, il passa plusieurs secondes à garder en mémoire cette sensation. Il se demanda même ce qu'il ressentirait si les lèvres en question venaient à toucher les siennes.  
Sa pensée ne fut que très brève car Wanda qui avait prit place entre ses bras, contre son torse, se redressa d'un coup, sous le signal sonore du four.  
Ils sortirent la tarte du four, et avant que Wanda ne put en prendre une bouchée, Sam et Rhodey déboulèrent en trombe dans la cuisine.  
« - Hey trop cool, une tarte aux pommes !  
\- Preum's le piaf ! »  
Et pendant que les deux Avengers se disputèrent la plus grosse part, Vision et Wanda échangèrent un regard plein de sens. Certes leur moment à eux avant été interrompu mais chaque bonne sorcière sait qu'il y a toujours un lendemain.


End file.
